The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueimlyk’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Zonal Geranium cultivars with numerous and attractive flowers.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2002 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number F-13-08, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number E01-26, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Dueimlyk was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.